Of Pirates and Huntsmen
by The Baz
Summary: Trafalgar D. Water Law, captain of the heart pirates and wanted for Five hundred million is dead, at least the world believes so. The Surgeon of Death however hasn't checked out yet, how will he survive in the new world of Remnant? T for Language, violence, and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup everyone it's Vance again, NOT THE BAZ, so please don't flame him over starting another story. Every time someone leaves a review on one of his stories asking for him to update one of my stories he comes to my house and starts blasting 'You Spin Me Right Round' by Dead or Alive before reciting graphic and lewd poetry. My neighbors have started to complain. Anyway I love One Piece and I love Law so I decided to write another story alongside my other (neglected) stories. Let's do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or One Piece, nor do I make any money of any kind off of this story, this is written purely for entertainment. All credit goes to the respective owners.**

Ruby skipped happily along the side walk of Vale as she made her way towards the airships that would take her to her Island of Patch, she was beyond excited to tell Yang and her dad that she'd just been accepted into Beacon academy two years early.

Everything was completely as one would expect from a simple walk down the street, until something fell from an alley onto the sidewalk in front of her causing her to jump in surprise. Stopping for a moment her eyes widened when she saw what it was. "One my gosh you're gorgeous!" She squealed bending down and picking up the sword. It was a long nodachi with a grey handle and an oddly furry guard, it sat within a black sheath with a series of crosses running down the side and a red rope tied near the mouth of the sheath.

Ruby practically drooled over the blade as she unsheathed several inches of it revealing a pristine blade. "Be careful with that, it's a cursed blade. It doesn't like just anyone touching it." Ruby jumped again turning towards the source of the voice, her eye widened even further in shock at what she saw, a man was sitting in the alley against the side of a building covered in blood and wounds. He wore a long black open coat which revealed his bare chest, on his head was a white spotted hat and he had spotted blue jeans.

All his clothes were tattered and deep cuts littered his body leaking blood from all over, so much that a puddle had begun to form around him. "You just gonna stare at me all day kid?"

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" She ran over to him before kneeling down next to him.

The man actually chuckled lightly before coughing up a glob of blood. "No, I'm not." The man looked down at himself for a moment. "I've rupture several organs, half my ribs are broken, I'm pretty sure I've fractured my skull, and I've lost a lot of blood. If I had to guess I'd say I've got about ten minutes left. If you want you can take it, but just remember, I warned..." Before he could say any more his eyes closed and he went limp.

 **Three days Later**

"How is he?" A familiar female voice asked off to Law's side, it was hard to focus as his entire body throbbed.

"He's stable but we're still watching him closely. The damage he had when he arrived was enough to kill even the strongest of huntsmen, for someone without an aura like him to have lasted as long as he did without medical treatment is beyond miraculous. His chart says you found him in the condition he was in, in some alleyway?" Another voice asked.

"Yeah, he said that he was gonna die, but he didn't sound worried about it at all. He even gave me his sword." Before more could be said Law's consciousness began to fade once more.

 **Another three days later**

"Hey there, I'm back! And today I brought my big sister Yang and my dad!" The voice spoke again.

"Uh Rubes, I think he's asleep." Another voice added.

"I know, he's been asleep for almost a week now."

"So when you said you've been going to see a guy you'd met you meant some dude in a coma?" There was a brief silence after the older male sounding voice asked. "Well I guess I don't have to kill him, so who is he?"

"I don't know, I found him all hurt and bleeding the night Professor Ozpin accepted me into Beacon. The doctors couldn't find any identification, and his DNA isn't in any criminal or hunter databases." The girl sounded sad. "I just felt kinda bad for him, he was so hurt, he doesn't have a name, and when I found him he didn't even seem to care that he was about to die."

"Ah sweety don't cry." The male spoke again. "So that's why you've been coming up here everyday."

"It's just that if I don't nobody will come see him..." And again the voices began to fade.

 **One week later**

"So now I'm the leader of team RWBY! Weiss, my partner, is really strict but she's got a good heart. Blake is all mysterious and quiet, but she likes books and is nice enough. Then of course you've met Yang."

"Ruby!" A new voice screeched earning a yelp from the girl.

"I told you she'd be here." Yang spoke entering the room. "She always visits the hotty around this time on the weekends."

"Yang that's gross, he's in a coma." Ruby whined.

"He's still a hotty, I mean have seen his muscles." Yang purred.

"None of that is important right now, Oobleck has a quiz on Monday and your coming back to Beacon right now to study!" The new voice spoke.

Ruby groaned. "Fiiiiiiine, just let me say goodbye."

"Whats the point, it's not like he can't hear you."

For the first time since he had started hearing people Law felt a small bit of energy returning to him, like he could actually do something. He groaned lightly causing a silence to fill the room. "Did he just?" Then Law managed to turned his head slightly. "Should we get the doctor?" Ruby asked watching him.

After several more moments and a lot of effort Law cracked open his eyes before looking at the four wide eyed girls standing around the bed he was laying in. He looked to the girl who'd found him and noticed something about her. "Can I have my hat back?"

 **Several minutes later**

"Are you an idiot, the spacing on these stitches is beyond amateur. Your lucky no bacteria managed to slip through the gaps." Law berated the doctor who had rushed in when he got word that Law had regained consciousness. What he hadn't be expecting was for his patient to begin lecturing him on every error he could find in his treatment. Though unlike most disgruntled patients that tried to complain, this man was incredibly well educated in the field of medicine. "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. Just get these tubes out of me and I'll be on my way."

"Very well." The doctor sighed as he began pulling the IV tubes from his arm. "If you don't mind my asking sir, where did you study?"

Law stood from the bed once the last tube had been pulled and walked over to the small cabinet against the wall and opened it to find a bundle of clothes, pulling off his hospital gown he began dressing himself, though slowly as his body was still in the process of recovering. "My father was a doctor, he taught me everything I know." Pulling his coat, which he found to surprisingly be repaired, he could see where it had be the rips and hole had been patched. The same went for his pants as well. Turning back to the doctor who was writing on his chart Law asked a very important question. "Where is my sword?"

"Ah yes, the young girl who brought you here has it."

Law nodded as he hazily remember giving it to the girl as he thought he was about to die. "Thanks."

Without saying anything else Law exited the room and was almost instantly surrounded by the four girls he'd seen upon waking up. "Yo."

"Whoareyouwhatsyournamehowdidyougetsobadlyhurtwhatareyougonnadonow?" The black and red colored girl.

Law just looked down at her for several seconds. "Where's my sword?" Was his only reply.

"What? I uh..."

"It's a simple question, where is my sword? I will not ask again." His voice was cold.

"Hey!" He heard from beside him just before his coat was grabbed and the blonde girl pulled him around to her. "Don't talk to my sister that way, especially not after all she's done for you!" He noticed the girls eyes were now red and her hair was glowing slightly.

Law remained stone faced. "I didn't ask her to help me, I don't owe her anything." This only seemed to make the blonde even angrier as her hair caught fire, but Law still didn't look surprised. "I don't suppose any of you considered whether or not I wanted to die, did you?"

This surprised all four girls, enough for Yang's hair to return to normal as she let go of his coat. "Why would you..."

"Doflamingo won, and the moment he learns you've helped me your all dead." This didn't earn the reaction he'd been expecting, he thought he'd get looks of horror but instead he got confused faces.

"Who?"

Now it was Law's turn to be surprised. "Doflamingo, the warlord? How do you live in Drossrosa and not know his name?"

The four looked between themselves confused. "We're in the city of Vale... I've never heard of this dress place." Ruby explained before Weiss handed her her scroll. "Oh! Here, where is your home located." She handed him the scroll with a map of the world pulled up.

Law took the odd device into his hands and looked it over, it was like nothing he'd ever seen in his life. Looking over the map on the front of the device Law frowned a bit. "Is this a map of the Island?" He looked up at the four girls who were once again looking confused.

"That a map of the world." The youngest of the four responded.

Law looked back to the map on the small device for a little while longer before looking around at the area around him, for the first time really looking closely at everything. All the machines and medical tools looked more advanced than anything he'd ever seen before. "Have any of you ever heard of the Grand Line?" Law finally spoke up after nearly three minutes of silence, looking at the four closely as they shook their heads. A smile grew on his face slowly as he started chuckling to himself, the light chuckles soon became laughs which then turned into loud hysterical laughter causing the pirate to have to lean against a wall while holding his still healing stitches. He ignored the looks people were giving him as he continued to laugh well past the point that tears were falling from his eyes and he was struggling to breath. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He choked out in between laughs. "That fucking Straw Hat rubbed off on me a little to much." He continued as he began to calm himself back down slowly. "This is exactly the kinda shit that'd happen to him." Law wiped his eyes clear of the tears while catching his breath.

"Uh, are you okay?" The young girl asked him for the second time and got the same response as before.

"No, but this is something I can work with." Looking over the four girls he put on a grin. "The name's Law."

 **You all know the drill, leave me a review and tell me what you all think. And don't worry about my other stories, I've got new chaps already started for both of them. Also I'm still deciding who I want to pair Law up with so let me know what you guys think of that, keep in mind that he is 26 years old. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Souls is finally over, Baz and I are taking it pretty hard. All the hours we spent raging on levels and bosses to the point that we were nearly in tears. Good times. Let's begin.**

Law sat back with his legs stretched out as he stared up into the light blue sky, it had been two days since he'd woken up and he'd yet to do anything at all. It was all still sinking in really. The first day he spent trying to figure out in his head how he may have arrived here, he did have a theory but also had absolutely no way of testing it let alone confirm it. He hypothesized that the area inside his Room was some how a separate or alternate dimension on an extremely small scale where physics can be bent to his whim, the fabric of reality within his Room may be weaker than normal. When Doflamingo and Straw Hat clashed their haki against one another the energy released may have been enough to tear open some kind of hole in reality that pulled him in. Though again this was all merely and idea he thought up in his mind, it was just as likely that the ghost of Gold Roger sailed down from the sky on a chariot of sea kings and brought him here to become King of this world.

"What a hassle." Law sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back, he ignored the looks he got from passers by, mostly women commenting on his bare chest and muscles or tattoos. Normally he'd be all for picking up some women, maybe taking them back to the submarine for the night, but not only was that not an option, he also had no desire to do so.

"Sir, do you have a license for that?" He heard a voice speak from near by but didn't look up as he continued to sit with his eyes close. "Sir, do you have a license to carry that weapon openly?" The voice spoke again, it was female, and again he ignored it. "Sir if you do not answer my question I will be forced to confiscate your sword."

Finally with a sigh Law turned to the person speaking to him and cracked an eye open, the person was a tall and very beautiful looking blonde woman with piercing green eyes wearing a white blouse and a short black skirt. "Go away." He told the woman dryly.

"Do you have a license to carry that weapon?" She gesture to his blade that was leaning against the bench he sat on.

"No, now fuck off." He said closing his eyes again.

He didn't need to open his eyes to tell that had angered the woman greatly, observation haki was useful like that. "Then I'm going to have to take this sword, if you wish to get it back you will have to acquire a license and retrieve it from the police." She spoke with barely restrained anger before grabbing the sword and turning to leave.

Law watched as the woman did this before gaining a small grin, looking around he saw a small stick sitting on the ground and picked it up. "Room." After saying this a large clear blue bubble enveloped the area causing the blonde woman and everyone else in the area to stop what the were doing and look around. "Shambles." The moment he said this the sword in the woman's hand swapped places with the stick Law had been holding causing the woman to spin around and look at him as the bubble disappeared. "You can try again if you want." He smiled while holding the sheathed weapon out to her.

Instead of taking his offer the woman pulled out a horse riding crop and pointed it at him. "Who are you?"

Lowering his arm Law shook his head. "Just an unemployed doctor." With that he turned to leave.

The woman was about to stop him when there was an explosion in the distance followed by screams. "What the hell was that?" Law asked nobody in particular before he saw the woman rushing off in the direction. After a a moment of silence he spoke to himself again. "Here's a very unhealthy question, what would Straw Hat do?" Another brief silence fell upon him before he sighed once again and began jogging in the direction of the explosion.

 **With Glynda**

Glynda sprinted down the street, her heels doing nothing to slow her down as she ran. As she drew closer she could already hear the tell tale signs of injured people and panic. Sirens were blaring in the distance but she knew it would be several minutes before they arrived. As she turned a corner she found the scene of the blast, a small clothing store pouring fire from the blasted out windows, several injured people were either sitting or lying on the ground in front of the store front.

Quickly recomposing herself Glynda ran over to the healthiest looking person. "What happened here, is there anyone else inside the store?"

The man with a small amount of blood dripping down the side of his head took a second to answer. "I don't know, we were just walking by and everything got really loud." He responded not actually looking at her as he spoke.

"He's in shock, you won't get anything useful out of him." A familiar voice spoke from behind her, turning to it she found the man she'd confronted in the park kneeling down next to a young woman bleeding from her side. "Judging from the blood leaking from his ear he likely has a blown ear drum and a possible concussion, keep him propped up right for the moment. Come over here and put pressure on this puncture." He instructed her though she didn't move. "Now." His voice demanded her obedience this time.

Nodding Glynda stood and ran over to him and pressed her hand down on the young woman's side. "Now what?" She wasn't sure why she was asking him but he seemed to know a thing or two about first aid, actually now that she thought about it he had mentioned something about being a doctor. She'd of course taken a standard first aid class during her training to be a huntress but that had only trained her to deal with rather minor injuries and quick patch jobs to keep someone alive until they could get help.

"Now you keep holding that while I go look at everyone else, don't remove your hands or she could bleed to death." He spoke quickly but calmly.

"And freeze." A new voice shouted followed by a gun shot. Glynda whipped her head to the source but didn't dare remove her hands from the girls wound. "I was planning on waiting on the first responders but you two will do nicely." A man wearing a White Fang mask laughed while pointing a hand gun at the man who was still walking to the next injured person. "Hey buddy, I said freeze!" This time he shouted and fired another round at the ground near the man who didn't even flinch as he continued inspecting the person lying in front of him.

"Lacerations don't look deep, the blast wave might have damaged some organs though." Glynda could just barely make out as she watched him stand from the man and begin walking to the next victim who just so happened to be behind the man with the gun.

"You got a death wish pal?" The White Fang member asked the man who Glynda just noticed didn't have his weapon, looking down she saw the blade he'd had before, sitting next to her on the ground.

When she noticed he didn't stop moving towards the man with the gun she felt the urge to grab the blade and throw it to him. "Remember to keep pressure on that wound." She heard him call to her as he walked not looking at her.

"I'm not gonna say it again, stop mov-" Before he could say anything else however the man dashed forward in a blur and grabbed the gun and the mans hand and quickly in one swift motion bent the mans arm back and forcing him to pull the trigger once the barrel was pressed to his skull killing him instantly.

"You're in the way." He muttered as the now dead terrorist dropped to the ground. Taking several more steps he knelt down next to the next injured person. "Broken arm and lacerations near the neck." She heard him mutter to himself.

 **Later**

"And she is suffering from a small piece of glass lodged in her calf, it's not a big problem but it needs to be removed before infection sets in." The black haired man explained to a paramedic who nodded and wrote on a small note pad as several others were loading people into ambulances.

Glynda watched from several feet away not wanting to interrupt as the man was explaining the nature of every wound to the paramedic. "Thanks again for all this, this information will make it much easier to treat these people."

"Don't worry about it." The black haired man nodded before turning and moving towards Glynda who was still holding on to his blade. "I'm not sure whether you're the type to care or not, but there were no fatalities including that girl who was the worst off. After a simple surgery and a blood transfusion she'll be fine. Now about my sword."

"How many people have you killed before tonight?" Glynda spoke flatly as she stared the man down. "You didn't hesitate at all when you killed that man and you don't appear remorseful at all, this means you've killed before. So how many?"

This question actually brought a smile to the mans face. "Somewhere between three and four hundred, I stopped counting. Not that you could ever prove anything though."

Glynda's frown deepened at his words. "So your a serial murderer?"

Law started laughing at that. "If you think I kidnap and murder people then the answer is no, every kill I've ever made was during combat of some kind. This isn't counting collateral of course, those are always regrettable."

"What's your name?"

"And why should I tell you that."

"I may just return your sword."

Law stood silently for several seconds. "Trafalgar D. Water Law, nice to meet you."

"Well Mr. Law, if you would be so willing I'd like you to come and meet my boss. I know he'd like to meet you." Glynda spoke evenly not giving away any emotion.

"Give me my sword and I'll go anywhere you want blondy." He gave her a once over with his eyes, as up tight as she seemed Law still couldn't help but admire such a nice body when he saw one.

"Goodwitch, Glynda Goodwitch." She growled before handing him his sword. "Now please follow me."

 **Beacon**

"And after killing the man he proceeded to treat the other victims. Later upon questioning he confessed to killing several hundred other people in the past, I decided it would be best to bring him here and allow you to decided how to handle this." Glynda explained as she stood before the headmasters desk, Law standing off to the side looking out a window at the lights of Vale in the distance.

"I see." The gray haired headmaster nodded in understanding. "Is this true Mr. Law?" He glanced over to the man still staring out the window.

"Yeah, and again, nothing either of you could ever prove." Law finally looked away from the view and grabbed his sword, leaning it onto his shoulder as he usually did.

Ozpin sat quietly for nearly a minute as he stared over the rather young man before him. "How extensive is your medical background if I may ask?"

Law seemed to think about this for several moments. "I'm highly trained in handling both minor and major injuries and am also highly experienced in dealing with illnesses of all kinds. Poisons, surgery, medication you name it and I know it. I'm the best damn doctor you'll ever meet." Law spoke confidently knowing the look on the older mans face, he'd seen it plenty of times before.

"How would you like a job Mr. Law?"

 **NOW HOLD ON A FUCKING MINUTE! Before you flame me for doing the whole, they become a teacher thing, KNOW THIS! Law is NOT some goody goody, whether or not his allegiance truly lays with Ozpin or anyone is to be seen. Law is only interested in doing right by him at the moment so that's what he's gonna focus on. Leave me a review and tell me what you all thing. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To everyone wondering who I'm plan on pairing Law with, they'll likely be an adult since Law seems the type to prefer a more mature woman rather than a teenage girl. Let's do this shit.**

"Good morning students, today we have a small surprise for you all." Ozpin smiled to as he looked over the class of first years inside the previously unused classroom. "Now I'm sure you're all wondering why I've called you all here instead of allowing you to go to your dust studies class, well I'm excited to tell you all that Beacon is now introducing a new mandatory class you will be attending twice a week from now on." Ozpin's smile only grew as a cacophony of groans filled the air. "I'm glad to see you're all as excited as I am about this."

"Professor, what class is this?" Weiss asked raising her hand.

"Ah yes, I was just about to get to that as well as introducing your new instructor. You may come in now." Ozpin call to the door which opened up at allowed a less than happy Trafalgar Law who was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a pair of shiny black leather shoes. He had a black unbuttoned blazer and a untucked white button up dress shirt, around his neck was a very loose black tie. The only pieces of his old look present were his hat, which he made clear he wasn't leaving in his room, and his earrings. He didn't like having to conform to a dress code of any kind and would prefer to go shirtless, but decided to deal with it for now.

Walking in front of the group of student with one hand in his pocket and the other holding his sword by it's sheath. Looking over the student's his eyes fell upon four familiar and shocked faces who were now gaping at him. "Yo." He greeted the four.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce our newest staff member Trafalgar Law. From now on he will be teaching you all emergency first aid and field medicine." Turning to Law, Ozpin nodded. "Professor Law will also be taking over the position as the schools resident doctor. I hand it off to you Mr. Law."

Law nodded as well and the headmaster made his exit, once the door shut Law turned to the desk in front of the class, the students all sat in elevated desks looking down at a black board, perfect for lectures. Tossing his sword onto the desk he grabbed the rolling swivel chair behind the desk and took a seat on it backwards, grabbing a clipboard off the desk he began going over the papers on it. Everything was quiet for several minutes as he flipped through papers, then suddenly he startled everyone by chucking the clipboard into the trash can by the door.

"Useless." He muttered before looking to the class of students. "Like the man said, I'll be teaching you brats first aid and will also be your doctor for the rest of you stay at Beacon academy, or until I do something to get myself fired." He muttered the last part under his breath. "First thing I'm gonna need to do however is perform a physical on each of you, the file they provided me from your personal physicians were all shit. I'll likely have you all come to me sometime over the weekend so I can build my own files so we'll forget about that for now." Law rambled to himself not really caring if anyone was actually listening. "Now how many of you have any knowledge of medicine or first aid?"

Several hands raised including Blake, Ren, Pyrrha, Dove, and a few other students. "Good so I'm not working with nothing, now how many of you have actually treated an injury more serious than a large cut?" This time only Blake and a few other students he hadn't yet memorized the names of raised their hands. "Well in this class I'm gonna be teaching you how to treat cuts, set broken bones, preform CPR, treat concussions, how to deal with bullet and stab wounds, and plenty of other fun shit like that, any questions so far?"

Ruby was the one to throw up her had, something inside Law told him that her question had nothing to do with the class. Nodding to Ruby she spoke. "How are you now our teacher? Last time we saw you, you were being release from the hospital and waved goodbye!"

Law smiled at the girl. "Long story short, I ran into that blonde deputy headmistress of your's and ended up impressing Ozpin. Now I'm here, any other questions?"

"Are you even a huntsmen, I don't remember your name from anywhere?" Cardin Winchester asked without raising his hand.

"No I'm not, though Ozpin is setting up a test to get my license. Honestly I'm not all the interested in being one but it'll make shit easier down the road." Law shrugged his shoulders. Turning to the blackboard he picked up a piece of chalk. "Now if that's all for the questions, let's get started." Law began writing with the chalk. "Now the first thing that's gonna stand out to you all when someone is injured badly is generally gonna be what?" He looked to the class as several hands roze. "I don't really do the whole hand raising thing, if you know the answering just say it."

"Bleeding?" Pyrrha spoke first.

"Exactly, and the first thing we're gonna be learning here is how to stop different types of bleeding, and yes there are different types." Law explained similarly to how his father use to do for him when he was young, if he was honest with himself this didn't really seem to bad. _"Maybe this teaching gig won't suck to bad, at least until I figure out what to do next."_ He grinned to himself as he wrote with the chalk.

 **That weekend**

"Alright Arc, from what I can see your perfectly healthy, other than a few allergies. On your way out send in..." Law paused as he glanced over his clipboard. "Blake Belladonna."

"Yes sir." Jaune spoke quickly making his way to the door, he wasn't completely sure why but the tattoo'd doctor gave off an extremely intimidating aura.

Law didn't respond as he wrote down several notes on his clipboard, he was still learning about this new energy these people possessed that they referred to as 'aura'. From what he'd read so far in several medical journals he found in the library and textbooks it was similar to haki but with several fundamental differences, first is that you had to have someone else unlock your aura with only a few exceptions to this. Also it seemed to positively affect a persons health across the board making them faster, stronger, and even lead to a person with their aura unlocked living a good ten to fifteen years longer than those without it, barring extreme sickness or outside dangers of course.

"Professor?" Law's attention was grabbed as the black haired girl entered the room.

"Belladonna, take a seat on the table and take off your shirt." He spoke without looking up, instead rolling over to a small drawer under the sink which he pulled open and gather a few fresh tools and attachments. Popping a new cap onto his otoscope and grabbing a new tongue depressor her spun around to face the girl who was still standing at the door looking uncomfortable. "Is there an issue?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh no it's just, how old are you?" Blake fidgeted as she asked with a blush on her face.

Law sighed tiredly to himself as this had already happened multiple times today. "Belladonnaya, I'm a doctor. It would disgrace my field and break my oath if I were to ever act in an unprofessional manor towards any of my patient, male or female, human or faunus." He practically recited from memory. People always pictured doctors as old men who they feel they can trust, this is why whenever their faced with a younger doctor with tattoo's all along his hands and arms they begin to feel uncomfortable. "But if you must know I'm twenty six, now please take a seat. You can leave your bra on sense I only need to check your heart and lungs anyway, will that work?"

Giving a nod Blake did as she was told half expecting the man to oogle her immediately but was pleasantly surprised when he barely looked up from his clipboard. "I'm also gonna need you to remove the bow." And like that she was back on guard. Standing up he moved towards her with his otoscope in hand and grabbed her forehead manually turning her head an peering into her right ear quickly followed by the left, then his eye went to her bow. "I have other patients waiting Belladonnaya." He sounded slightly more annoyed. Hesitantly Blake untied and removed her bow which was surprisingly more difficult than removing her shirt. Law only took a few seconds longer examining the inside of the second pair of ear.

"Good now open your mouth." He instructed setting the otoscope aside and picking up his new tongue depressor. After looking over the girls throat he threw the small stick into the trash before fixing his stethoscope to his ears and placing the other end to the girls chest. "Now breath in deeply." After checking on several spot on her chest and back he removed the tool from his ears and grabbed his clipboard again where he began writing several notes down. "Everything so far looks great, but sense this is your first physical with me I need to take a bit of blood."

Law quickly pulled out a fresh syringe and a blood vial. "Please refrain from activating your aura while I do this or the needle could break off into your arm." He spoke calmly and evenly as he wiped the area on her arm with a small disinfecting wipe and slid it into the vain, within a minute he had his blood and Blake had put back on her top and bow. "Alright that's everything, on your way out send in your partner. Also I'd recommend lowering your sodium in take." He never looked up from his clipboard as Blake exited the room to her awaiting team.

"Blake, how'd it go?" Ruby jumped up.

"Yeah, was he creepy or did he try anything?" Yang added.

With a smile Blake shook her head. "No he was very professional and clinical. Actually I don't think he even glanced at my chest once while he was examining me, I'm impressed."

"I knew it! I told you I didn't save a weirdo." Ruby smirked at her sister who laughed while Weiss could only roll her eyes at the girls antics.

"Well he asked for you next Yang." Blake told the blonde before making her way to the door. "I'm heading to the dorm room, I'll see you guy's there."

 **That night**

Law laid back in the large tub of hot water in the bathroom of the room Beacon had provided him, his arms hung over the side as he simply relaxed and enjoyed the steaming hot water. Being a devil fruit user causes one to lose all strength while submerged in water which could be a death sentence on the sea, but while taking a bath it was great. All his muscles loosened up nearly instantly and he was left in a state of absolute bliss. "This is fuckin great." He groaned to himself happily.

He'd already been soaking for nearly half an hour and already felt the accumulated stress he gained since his arrival on Remnant melt away, it felt amazing. Then his happiness was shattered by the sound of knocking on his door.

Letting out a sigh Law forced himself out of the tub, which was harder than most would think because of his abilities, and grabbed a nearby towel which he quickly wrapped around his waist and exited the bathroom as the door had another knock against it. "I'm coming calm down." He didn't bother raising his voice. Grabbing the door knob he pulled it open to find Glynda looking down at her scroll.

"Mr. Law, Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you about your test to become a hunts-" She stopped the moment she looked up and noticed he was only wearing a small towel around his waist and was still dripping wet. A small blush appeared on her face but she managed to compose herself, still though it earned a grin from Law.

After a few more seconds of silence Law spoke up. "Like what you see?" He chuckled as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hardly, the Headmaster would like to speak with you in his office as soon as your capable. He's been calling your scroll but you haven't been answering, now please go get some clothes on Mr. Law before a student sees you." Glynda glared.

"Want to keep this view all to yourself huh? Don't worry I understand, I'll be out in a minute." Law laughed as she used her powers to slam the door shut. "Yeah, I think I really might like it here."

 **So Law is getting settled in pretty well, tell me what you all think as well as who you want to see him pair up with. The four major choices at the moment for me are Glynda, Winter, Amber, and Cinder. Leave me a review. LATER.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So Jack has a bounty of 1 billion, did that blow anyone else's minds? Also to anyone wondering, I plan on there being a strict limit of how many character from OP will be in this story. Including Law there will be a total of 3, and no Luffy will not be one of them. His destiny is to be the pirate king after all. Let's do this.**

"So I'll be heading out to this town when exactly?" Law asked from his seat across from Ozpin.

"Tomorrow evening, a team of third years are already present within the town and have informed me that there has been an elevated level of grimm activity. They have also reported the possibility of a White Fang presence in the area. They are in the process of investigating and depending on their findings I will be sending you to assist." Ozpin explained.

Law nodded. "And by doing this I will qualify as a huntsmen?"

"Possibly, depending on how everything goes this may prove your abilities enough to make that call, or if things prove to easy it may just give us a bit more data. Either way you'll be a good deal closer to becoming a huntsmen." Ozpin picked up his scroll and sent several files to Law's. "I've just sent you the file on the students and the town itself to your scroll, please give it a once over at some point."

Law hummed to himself for a moment. "Alright, I hate using that thing but fine. Is that all?"

"Yes it is, thank you for coming Mr. Law."

"Yep." Was Law's only reply as he walked towards the exit.

 **The Next Day**

"Sucking the venom or poison out of someones wound is actually more likely to cause further harm than to help." Law spoke to the class of students before him. "In doing so the person sucking the poison out is not only likely to poison themselves in the process but also cause possible infection to the wound. Also most poisons, for example venom from a snake, spread through the blood at a rate that would make it very difficult to to get enough out in time to make a difference. This is why it's better to tourniquet the area if possible to slow do circulation as well as to make sure the victim remains calm to keep their heart rate down. Any questions?" Law turned to the bored looking class, several looked ready to fall asleep, a few already were asleep. Only a handful of student were actually paying attention.

This wasn't something Law was gonna tolerate. "WAKE UP!" He shouted loudly at the class causing everyone to jump in their seats and sit up straight. "I don't believe any of you realize the importance of any of this knowledge!" Law continued glaring at the class. "Nora Valkyrie, step forward now. You as well Yang Xiao Long." He demanded rather than asked. Both girls stood and walked to the front of the class, Law had chosen the two specifically because they were among those who were sleeping. Once they stood before him he spoke. "Scenario, team RWBY is off on a mission and you and Ruby Rose get separated from your other teammates. Ruby was unfortunate enough to have her arm bitten off by a grimm in the process of retreating, she's bleeding to death. YOUR SISTER IS ABOUT TO DIE, HOW SHOULD YOU STOP THE BLEEDING?!" Law shouted in Yang's face earning a gobsmacked.

"I uh, I'm not sure." Yang hesitated.

"Congratulations, your sister bled to death because of your own fuckin incompetence." Before she could reply Law turned to Nora. "Nora, you and Lie Ren are fighting against an aquatic type grimm after being attacked while on a boat. Ren takes a powerful blow to the head and is knocked over board into the water, you manage to pull him out but not immediately. He has to much water in his lungs and will die if you don't perform perform CPR correctly, how do you do that?"

The girl looked to her friend who sat stone faced at his desk. "You push on his stomach and blow in his mouth?"

"Wrong, you try that but sense you don't know what you're doing properly you rupture one of his organ or over inflate his lungs making things worse. Both of you go sit down." He shooed the two away as he glared over the students. "You are all planning to go out and fight monsters but have no knowledge of how to treat the inevitable injuries you will gain in the process. Because of this there will be deaths. It may be you, it may be your best friend, you family. Medicine and first aid isn't something that you can just wing and hope for the best like in fighting, the slightest error or mistake can easily make shit ten times worse. I'm not here teaching you brats because I want to be and if you insist on not taking this class seriously then I won't bother teaching you at all, I'll give you all A's just for showing up, but when the day come that your partner is mortally wounded and you have no clue how to help them you're gonna regret it. Now get out of my sight all of you, class dismissed." He growled before walking over to the door ignoring the gaping mouths of the students. "Fucking brats." He said to himself as he exited the room.

 **Later**

"I've received several complaints from multiple students about you going off into a angry rant in class, this isn't something we condone at Beacon." Glynda scolded from the other side of the scroll call.

"They were acting like brats so I treated them like brats, if they can't handle me yelling at them then how will they ever make it as hunters. Regardless, I could care less about what you 'condone'. I've got a job to do." With that he hung up on the blonde teacher and looked out the side window of the VTOL he rode in. The forest below was a beautiful crimson color, the Forever Fall Forest if he remembered correctly. "This world is something else, it really is." He took in the view before looking up at the shattered moon, that was something he still wasn't use to.

"Sir, we will be arriving at our destination in about thirty minutes. Once there we have been instructed not to land, as of three hours ago there hasn't been any communication with the settlement. You are to jump as we pass over." The pilot called back to him.

"Got it, just let me know when we're close." Law responded before pulling out a pair of ear buds and putting them in his ears, it wasn't until the day before that he actually looked into this worlds music and so far he was rather pleased. While he hated speaking through these scrolls he did enjoy the ease of listening to music on it.

Closing his eyes Law decided to let his mind wonder, mainly back to his crew as well as the Straw Hats. He'd never admit it aloud, but Luffy had slowly begun to grow on him. He'd respected the idiot ever since he nailed that world noble in the face at the human auction, but after fighting along side him like he did, he started to see the young man as something closer to a friend. He new his crew would be fine without him, they were strong and smart. Originally he believe that Doflamingo had won he now believe completely that Straw Hat had come out on top, the more he thought about it the less he could imagine the moron losing. "Become the king Straw Hatya, and shake the world to it's core in the process." A grin grew on his face as he whispered these words.

The rest of the flight was rather quiet until the pilot spoke up again. "We'll be passing over in fifty seconds, prepare to jump!"

Law grabbed his blade and walked over to the door pressing a button to make it open, in the distance he could see the lights of the settlement in the night. After another twenty or so seconds he jumped and began his free fall towards the ground. Using his haki Law coated his legs as the ground got closer and closer, after several more seconds of free fall he slammed his feet into the ground creating a large crater underneath him, a small cloud of dust rose into the air before he stood straight up and began walking in the direction of the settlement. He could see the VTOL he'd just been on turning back towards the direction they'd come in from. "If I guessed right then I'm only about a mile out. Shouldn't take to long."

 **Elsewhere**

"This was so much easier than I thought it would be!" A large bear faunus shouted before erupting into laughter.

"You won't get away with this, others will come." A black haired girl of around nineteen growled, her eyes were slit like a snakes and her tongue was forked.

"Ah come on beautiful, don't give me that look! You should be helping us in the Fang, why fight your own kind?" The older man squat down in front of her with a wide smile.

"You people are only making things harder for faunus not better, because of people like you I'm looked at with fear by people. I'll never help you." She actually let out a light hiss after her words. "Where's my team?!" She demanded.

"Hmm? Oh those human with you, we tied them up and put aura blockers on them and left them out in the woods. The grimm should have gotten them by now." He smiled at the look of despair that formed on her face soon followed by tears falling from her eyes.

"No..." She whispered.

"Yup, by morning they'll likely be piles of shit on the ground!" The white fang officer barked out loud laughs that only barely drowned out the girls sobs.

 **With Law**

"And they just left you unattended? That's some sloppy ass work right there." Law spoke as the three third years all pulled themselves up, he'd stumbled upon an aura signature with his haki while moving towards the village an decided to check it out. Upon his arrival he found three students tied up with several beowulves in the area moving towards them. "How did your team end up in this situation in the first place? I figured a Beacon team would be able to handle a few white fang members."

"Before we answer that, who are you?" A tall boy with green hair asked him as he pulled the aura blocker from his neck and tossed it.

"Trafalgar Law, a new professor at Beacon. I was sent here as a test to become a huntsmen by Ozpin, he want your safe and the area cleared to grimm and White Fang. Now answer my question." Law explained to the group of three. "And where's your leader, the files I was given said she was a snake faunus?"

"Their leader took her, probably to try and recruit her but it won't work. She hates the White Fang more than anyone I know." The only female present explained.

"As for how we got taken down, well... they took a hostage and left us with no choice." The tallest boy explained with shame in his voice.

"I see, I thought it was odd that only a handful of them had their auras unlocked and none were anything worth noting." Law muttered to himself.

"So what the plan?" The girl asked looking to the former pirate with a determined look.

Law hummed to himself for a moment. "The plan is, I go in and cut down everyone who gets in my way and you three secure the villagers safety." The three looked ready to argue before Law raised his hand. "This isn't up for debate, I'm being judged here on my display. I'm also the one in charge meaning will follow my orders or there will be severe consequences, am I clear?" His glare left no room for argument. "Good now lets go."

 **So Law is going to kill a lot of people next chapter, also before you all think he's becoming a strict teacher let me reassure you that he only got pissed because he considers it an insult and a waste of his time when someone sleeps in his class. If he is gonna force himself to do something for others then they damn well better appreciate it, or suffer his ire. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**To the one driving a yellow BMW with a sun roof, you left your lights on. Also shame on you for having those stupid eyelashes on your head lights. Let's get started.**

"You want them eliminated, all of them?" A man standing underneath a tree on a hill overlooking the small White Fang occupied town, a scroll was held up to his ear.

"Yes all of them, they've disobeyed orders and jeopardized our plans by drawing unwanted attention to themselves." A female voice responded from the other side of the call.

"Won't this cause problems with the Fang? Killing their people might look bad." He asked without actually sounding like he cared.

"Adam Taurus agreed to this, any outrage will be aimed at him."

"Very well, I'll report in when the job is complete." With that the man ended the call and stored the scroll in his shirt and took a step forward only to stop at the sound of gunfire from the town below. "Someone beat me to it." He frowned to himself. "How interesting." Without saying anything further he disappeared in a blur of movement.

 **With Law**

Standing in front of the towns main gate Law could only shake his head at the lack of guards, these white fang were absolute fools. They were occupying a village in the middle of a forest that was infested with monsters, monsters that would most likely be drawn to the negativity from the villagers they were oppressing by being here. It was a miracle that they hadn't been attacked already though that was likely thanks in large part to the team of Beacon students putting a dent in the areas population of grimm before their arrival.

Turning to the three students behind him Law spoke. "Remember, when we enter you three are to focus of the villagers. I'll handle the fang members." The three nodded and Law placed a hand on the handle of his sword and quickly drew it, slicing through the wooden gate with one smooth swing. The gate fell before them with a loud thump and the four entered. "Go." He called over his shoulder as he walked towards the center of the town where he saw several men in white masks drinks under a large stone statue, none of which had noticed him yet.

Law wanted to get the attention of as many people as possible as quickly as possible, and what could do that better the sounds of battle. Holding out his hand he focused. "Room." A familiar blue orb grew from his hand and enveloped the area causing the group to drop what they were doing and whip out their guns while looking around. When one finally noticed Law he pointed and shouted to the others who all leveled their guns at him.

"Drop your weapon!" One screamed at him.

Law looked at his sword before raising his free hand and flipping the group the bird, this didn't sit well with the terrorists who then opened fire. "Shambles." In an instant Law switched places with the man who had told him to drop his sword, unfortunately for said man, his aura was still locked. Quickly he found himself being pelted by dust rounds, some of which he'd fired himself.

Before any of the terrorists could register what had happened Law had already cut down three leaving only two left alive. The remaining two stumbled away from Law while unloading the remaining rounds in their guns at him, all of which he managed to dodge quite easily thanks to his haki. When their clips ran dry the two pulled out blades of their own and charged. "Scalpel." With two nearly simultaneous thrusts Law used his devil fruit to remove the hearts of the two men sending them both two the ground. Walking over to the nearest heart he reached down and picked it up, as he did this several dozen more members came pouring out of the surrounding buildings.

Holding his sword downwards Law ran his hand over the blade. "Scan." He looked over the entire group hand motioned to his side with his sword hand and soon dozens of guns and swords appeared in a pile next to him. "All of you are going to die here unless you get on your knees and surrender, this is your only warning." To emphasize the point Law squeezed the heart in his hand hard enough to make it explode sending blood everywhere.

To his surprise nearly a dozen did actually do as he said, though the majority decided to charge. Swinging his blade several times he cut through every attacking member of the fang sending body parts flying all around. "Tact." The body parts began spinning around in a tornado before they suddenly began attaching themselves together forming disgusting oblong abominations of still living people, this however wouldn't last long. As soon as he canceled his Room most would quickly die off, a few unlucky one may take several minutes but regardless they would still die.

Sheathing his blade Law walked over to the nearest member who'd surrendered when he gave his warning. "Where is your commanding officer?"

The terrified man slowly and shakily raised his arm and pointed to the largest building in town. Law turned and began walking towards the indicated building all while ignoring the moans of agony coming from the terrorists that littered the ground. As he walked he reached out with his haki and looked for the missing Beacon student, he quickly found her in the building he was headed to next to who he figured must be the CO of these men, then suddenly the mans energy disappeared from Law's senses. Law halted in momentary surprise. "Did she get free and kill him?" He asked himself before pushing the thought away as being impossible, she hadn't moved at all.

Deciding the student may be in danger he started running towards the building he identified as the town hall by the sign out front. If one of the students wound up dead it would look bad on the report, injured was fine as Law knew he could treat any injury short of death. As he came upon the town hall Law swung his blade across the door cutting through it with easy.

Standing in the large room on the other side of the door were two people, this surprised Law as his haki was only sensing one of them. Even now that he was staring straight at the man he still couldn't sense him. "Well now this certainly isn't what I was expecting at all." The man spoke as he stared at Law with clear surprise in his eyes.

Law looking the man over himself frowned, even without being able to sense him it was clear that this man before him was strong, easily strong enough to give him trouble. He wore a completely white suit complete with a white top hat with a black band across it's base. He had long wavy black hair and a unique black goatee. "Never in my wildest imaginations did I think I'd run into Trafalgar Law, captain of the Heart pirates, and holder of a four hundred million berri bounty here of all places. But then I never thought I'd run into anyone from home here." As he said this his face never shifted from it's passive and emotionless state.

Now Law was truly surprised, not only was this person from his world but they also knew who he was, granted he was rather famous but still. "Who are you, why are you here?" Law glared while tightening his grip on his blade.

"You don't need to know either of those things, and as far as I'm concerned, we have no reason to fight. I'm guessing your here for this girl and her team, probably to help the villagers as well, I have no intentions of getting in your way." The man gestured to the White Fang officer on the ground next to him, blood was leaking from the back of the mans head. "After I finish off the remaining Fang you left I'll be leaving, I assume this won't be an issue?" The man began walking towards Law who remained ready to respond to any attack as quickly as possible, though as the man got close he made no move against him and only walked past.

"How did you get here?" Law asked as he turned to the man walking out the door.

"Good question." Instead of saying anything more he simply disappeared in a blur of movement faster than even Law's eyes could follow.

Law scowled deeply before turning to the girl on the floor and removing her bonds all while ignoring all her questions about the man and who he was. After looking her over once for injury he stepped outside and pulled out his scroll. "Ozpin, mission complete. We need to talk."

 **Elsewhere**

Cinder laid on the bed of the apartment she had procured under a false name, it was next to the one Emerald and Mercury were sharing. She'd dealt with quite a bit of complaining from the girl at having to sharing with the boy, but as of late she'd heard less about it. Whether it had anything to do two's sudden closeness and camaraderie she neither knew nor cared. What her underlings did in their spare time did matter to her in the least, as long as it did affect their performance of course.

Enjoying the cool air against her skin Cinder held up a hand and call forth a small flame in her palm slightly illuminating the nearly pitch black room. She smile at the fire as she brought it closer to her face. Then a knock on her door earned her attention, nobody should be bothering her at this hour.

Standing to her feet she used her powers to change her very revealing set of pajamas into her usual red dress as she moved to the door. As she got close she heard the familiar voice. "It's me, let me in."

A small frown appeared on Cinder's face as she unlocked and pulled the door open. "Rob, you weren't expected back until tomorrow." She frowned further as he walked past her into the apartment. "What happened?"

Rob took a seat in a reclining chair near the bed and removed his hat, setting it on the table next to him. "I completed the mission, but in the process, ran into someone who could cause us trouble in the future. Someone from the same place as me." He told the demi-maiden causing her eyes to widen.

"Who are they, who do they serve?" Cinder spoke with more urgency than normal.

"His name is Trafalgar Law, a pirate. He was there on a mission to assist a team of Beacon students, whether he's actually allied himself with their side is questionable, it's very possible that he's only using them to get himself a foot hold in Remnant. From the way he spoke it sounds as if he only just arrived." He explained to the woman who nodded her head before using her powers to revert her clothes back to their pajama state and laying onto the bed once more.

"And do you think it could be possible to persuade this man to join our side?"

"Possible but pirate are a difficult type to pin down, something to look into definitely." Lucci began unbuttoning his shirt and leaning back into the chair while Cinder smiled.

"Well there not much we can do tonight, now will you be going back to HQ or perhaps..." She laid back onto the bed pulling the blankets up to her waist. "You could stay the night." Her eyes flashed a bright amber color.

Rob for the first time that night let a grin grow onto his face.

 **And there we go, a little steamy at the end there but easily still within the T rating range. I hope you all liked it and don't hate the new character. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm still agonizing over who the third person from OP is gonna be but I've got some ideas. Let's get started.**

"YOU SLAUGHTERED TWENTY EIGHT PEOPLE AND LET AN UNKNOWN PERSON KILL FOURTEEN MORE WITHOUT EVEN TRYING TO STOP THEM!" Goodwitch screeched at the pirate doctor who did look to be paying much attention to her, instead focusing on Ozpin who was watching security camera footage on Law's fight with the fang members. "The members of team SLVR are going to require extensive counseling after witnessing the carnage of attacks, and I'm not even going to mention the influx of grimm being drawn by the agony and despair you caused your victims."

"Mr. Law, do you believe your brutal actions were justified?" Ozpin asked once Glynda had taken a breath.

Law was quiet for several seconds. "I gave those men the chance to surrender peacefully, and those that did I did not harm. As for the man who killed the ones I spared, well there wasn't really any reason to engage him in combat. He had no desire to do harm to team SLVR nor the towns people. Add that to the fact that if he and I were to fight, there likely would be a town left. My methods while ruthless and bloody are both efficient and precise, not a drop of innocent blood was spilled." Turning to face Glynda he continued. "As for team SLVR, if they are unable to handle the sight of death and slaughter then I don't see how they will ever survive as warriors."

"You little shi-"

"Glynda!" Ozpin cut in stopping his most trusted ally. "While I don't agree or condone Dr. Law's methods or actions, he is correct." Turning back to Law Ozpin relaxed a bit in his chair. "I have one more question for you Trafalgar, would you please explain to me what this is?" The headmaster set his scroll onto his desk causing the room to go dark and a screen playing a looped feed of the security camera footage taken, it showed Law activating his room. "From what I've been able to piece together about your many rather odd abilities, they really only have one common factor. They all only happen while within this... bubble you create."

Law was silent again as he debated on what to tell them. "It's called a 'Room'. Anything within the confines of my room is my... patient you could say." Law explained to the headmaster. "The possibilities provided to me while inside it are limitless. I can cause things and people to switch places, remove items, cut things up, lift massive objects without touching them and so much more. It's what makes me a nightmare on the battlefield as well as a miracle worker in the operating room. I can cut someone open without causing them pain or making them bleed and put them back together just as quickly, I can even remove and replace someones soul if I wished to." In the end Law decided it wouldn't hurt to lay all his cards out onto the table. So far from what he'd seen in this world, none of these huntsmen could pose much of a threat to him.

Ozpin and Glynda stared wide eyed at his claims, Glynda wanted to claim he was lying but from what she'd seen so far she could really be sure he was. After only a few moments of stunned silence Ozpin cleared his throat and recomposed himself. "I see, that's very interesting Dr. Law, you may return to your quarters now if you wish. Thank you for coming."

Law nodded before standing to his feet and making his way over to the elevators fully aware of the massive bomb he just dropped on the two teachers, a grin spread across his face with every step he took.

After the elevator doors slid closed Glynda turned to the headmaster. "Sir based off what we've seen I urge you to reconsider his employment here. He has shown himself to be dangerous and completely willing to commit disgusting and unethical acts on anyone he considers an enemy." The woman spoke with an incredibly well hidden but still noticeable hint of fear in her voice.

"You are correct Glynda, he is dangerous and willing to do the unthinkable and what could even prove to be worse, he's very intelligent." Ozpin let out a long tired breath. "And yet we can't let him go." He knew Glynda was about to explode so he continued. "If what he says he can do is true then there is a chance Amber can be healed. This is beyond just the safety of our students and staff, if he could heal her then the world could possibly be a safer place for it."

Glynda looked just as conflicted as the headmaster as she debated in her mind. "So what will we do?"

"For now nothing, we need to learn more about Dr. Law before we do anything."

 **The next day**

"Can anyone tell me the best course of action when dealing with someone suffering from hypothermia?" Law asked the class as he wrote several pieces of information on the board. "Jaune Arc." He called out the blonde boy.

The leader of team JNPR stuttered for several seconds. "Uh, put them in a hot bath to warm them up, maybe massage their limbs?"

"No and no." Law shook his head. "Doing either of those things can cause blood vessels to open to quickly and in turn cause a extremely rapid drop in blood pressure which could lead to the victim going into cardiac arrest. The correct course of action is to strip them of any wet clothing and wrap them in dry warm clothing. Encourage shivering and provide warm liquid for them to ingest to gradually raise their body temperature, also always check to be sure they are capable of swallowing properly, ask them to cough to check." He explained while noting several more student than usual were taking notes on his lesson.

As he watched his students a thought popped into his head and after a few seconds of thought he walked over to his rolling swivel chair and sat down in it backwards like he usually did. "Alright, let's all take a quick break for a moment." He rolled out from behind his desk and to the center of the room. "Over my life I've gone through many hardships." He surprised many with the random statement but ignored their confused looks. "At a very young age I watched as everyone I had ever known die. My parents, my sister, my entire village, everyone died. The leading cause was an illness called Amber lead poisoning, though there were many who were instead killed by extermination squads sent by another village, the killed anyone who tried to leave the village thinking the illness was contagious, it wasn't by the way."

Everyone was listening in a stunned silence as their teacher told them all this completely out of the blue. "Out of my village I was the only survivor, I managed to escape the death squads by hiding among the corpses of the already dead. When the opportunity arose I snuck out and began running. After all of this I found myself having a mental break down and decided upon the only action a child of my age could come up with at the time, I wanted to destroy as much of humanity as I could before I died of the illness that I had." Law looked over the sad, disgusted, and sympathetic looks he was getting. "I'm not telling you all this because I want sympathy, in fact I can't stand that kind of shit. As a doctor I can now look back and identify the mental strains put on me as well as the mental illnesses I developed. Mental health is just as vital as physical health, some things just can't be toughed out on your own, we all need help. If it hadn't been for the man I consider my older brother I'd likely still be that bitter and hateful person I was now."

The bell rang yet nobody moved from their seats and instead just stared at the former pirate. "If any of you are ever in need of any counseling or therapy feel free to drop by my office any time. I know how painful life can be, class dismissed." After several seconds students began standing and making their ways out of the class.

As some exited they noticed one Glynda Goodwitch who stood with a frown at what she'd heard.

 **Later that night**

Law sat in his office quietly going over notes for the next days lesson, music was playing in his ears as he wrote. As he grabbed one of his clipboards he felt someone approaching the door to his office with haki. Pulling out his earbuds he turned off his music and turned to the door just as there was a light knock on it.

"Come in." He called out already knowing who it was before the door opened. "Belladonnaya, how can I help you?" He glance over at the clock on the wall and saw it was approaching midnight.

Blake stood in the door way looking rather uncomfortable. "I uh, I'm sorry for coming so late, but I was um... hoping I could talk to you."

Law looked at the girl for several moments before gesturing to a spare chair against the wall, which she nodded and took. "What's bothering you?" He leaned back in his chair watching as the girl fidgeted in her seat.

"You said you were offering counseling, so I was hoping I could talk about something. Can I trust you to keep this between us?" Blake asked the young doctor.

"I'm a doctor, anything you tell me must remain between us, unless it places your life or the others at risk of course. If you tell me your suicidal I will have to report it to the headmaster and put you in a hospital, other than that nothing leaves this room." He informed the secret faunus. "Now tell me what's bothering you."

"It's a boy." She let out a breath. "His name is Adam, before I left my... old life, I was in a relationship with him. It wasn't really the most healthy of relationships either." She seemed to avert her eyes from him in shame as she spoke. "He was always so passionate about his goals, and sometimes when he got angry..." Small tears began forming in the girls eyes.

"He beat you right?" Law asked bluntly. "He beat you and told you everything was either your fault or someone else's fault. Then after he'd calmed down he'd tell you he was sorry then how much he loves you and how much you mean to him, possibly even crying. Maybe he would make promises that it would never happen again. How much of that is correct?"

Blake was silent as tears continued to fall from her face and her body trembled slightly. "He never cried or apologized." She managed to say before she began to break down. When she'd wanted to talk to Law about this she didn't think he'd be able to point out almost everything she'd been through without her even having to tell him.

"And up until shortly before you left you believed that if he truly loved you then he could change, that you could change him. Then he did something that let you know nothing would change him." Law continued as Blake began openly sobbing and nodding. "It's always the same." He muttered under his breath before standing and moving over to one of his cabinets and opening it. Pulling out a box of tissues he handed it to Blake before sitting back down. "Blakeya, tell me everything you're comfortable with, the first step is to lay everything out."

 **Elsewhere**

A broken and bloody man laid silently on his back deep in one of the many forest's of Mistral, his dead looking eyes simply stared up at the shattered moon. "Everything." He whispered to himself as several beowulves began creeping out of the forest towards him. "I've failed at everything." His voice was filled with defeat, whether or not he noticed the grimm inching towards him wasn't completely clear.

Finally when one of the beasts let out a growl the man pushed himself up with his one good arm, his large black fur coat was torn to shreds and stained with blood. He looked at the grimm without any form of emotion on his face. "Come on, I'm waiting." His voice was so filled with defeat that the beasts the fed on negative emotions lost all control and lunged forward. As the beast were about to reach the man however a red and grey blur appeared and cut the leading grimm in half before quickly dispatching the remaining.

Qrow looked down at the dissolving monsters on the ground beneath him and then to the tired and injured man sitting on the ground behind him. After a moment he took a quick look at the surrounding area and found it torn apart with tree having giant gashes in their sides and chunks of earth ripped up, and oddly enough there was a noticeable amount of sand covering the ground. "The hell are you doing out here?"

The man on the ground began forcing himself to his feet, surprising the huntsmen with his towering height of at least eight feet. "Good question."

 **Qrow gets a new partner, but who is it? Most of you can probably guess but maybe not. Leave me a review and let me know how I did. Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have pulled myself from the abyss of laziness to bring you all this story. I AM BACK!**

Law sat cross legged on the floor of his room, his eyes were closed and sweat was dripping down his face. It was Saturday, at least he thought it was Saturday. He lost track after what he figured was hour fifteen of this training he was doing. Surrounding him was a room, not a large one, just large enough to completely envelope him. It was his desire to see exactly how long he was able to maintain one of his rooms, and he was now reaching his limits.

The edges of his room began to shrink inwards towards him before finally disappearing. Opening his eyes Law took in a deep breath and fell backwards, he laid still for several minutes before looking up at the clack on his table. "Twenty nine hours, I guess that's acceptable." He said to himself before rolling over onto his stomach and forcing himself to his feet, he stumbled a bit before making it to the door and grabbing his sword which he used as a crutch. He was weak and exhausted, he needed to get some food before going to sleep.

Walking down the hallway he ignored the students that he passed even the ones who greeted him. The walk to the mess hall took far longer than usual but halfway there he was able to regain enough energy to be able to walk without leaning on his blade. He grabbed a tray and quickly filled it up with high calorie foods to help him regain his energy, and several bottles of water. Sitting down at a empty table he began digging in to the food. "Hey, what's up Doc?" He heard from behind him, he didn't need to look back to recognize the voice.

"Yang he's a teacher, address him with some respect." Weiss chastised the blonde as the group of four took seats around and across from him at the table.

Law sighed to himself, he was far to tired to deal with this. "Hey professor, you don't look so good." Ruby spoke up as she set her tray down.

Law looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "What gave it away, the bags under my eyes or the facts that I practically hobbled here?" He spoke sarcastically.

"I'd say the way you're scarfing down your food is a give away as well." Yang laughed at her own joke. "So you sick?"

Law sighed again. "No, I just finished an intense training session. Twenty nine hours straight appears to be my limit." Law was about to take another bite when he heard choking from next to him, he looked at Weiss who was now wiping her mouth.

"Twenty nine hours?! That inhuman!" Ruby nearly shouted.

Law winced at the volume of her voice. "Not really, it's actually less than what I had hoped." He said opening a bottle of water and downing half of it. "I once met a man named Jinbe who fought against a man named Ace for five days straight without stopping. Actually before you found me in the alley way I had been fighting alongside Ace's younger brother. I doubt I'll ever have the stamina of monsters like them though." Law spoke with looking up from his food.

"Ace, Jinbe, and Luffy. I've never heard of any huntsmen by those names." Blake spoke for the first time since she sat down.

"That's because they aren't huntsmen, neither was I before coming to Beacon." He shrugged.

"What else could they be if not huntsmen, it's next to impossible to become anywhere near that formidable without huntsmen training?" Weiss asked curiously.

"Same as me, their pirates." He gave the heiress a smirk.

"You were a pirate, that's so cool! Where's your parrot and eye patch? Oh what about you hook hand and peg leg?" Ruby was almost bouncing with excitement, Weiss, Blake, and Yang were less enthused however.

"You're a criminal?" Yang asked.

"Yep, where I come from I was actually pretty famous, they call me the Surgeon of Death." He held up his fingers displaying the tattoos that spelled out death. He could tell the three older girls were growing less and less comfortable being so close to him, which he was fine with if it meant he might get to enjoy his lunch in peace. "Had a hefty bounty on my head to, though I'm not quite sure how that would translate into Lien." He shrugged again.

"Why did you do it?" Ruby asked resting her chin on her hand, a smile still on her face.

"Become a pirate? Well I guess it was the best way to survive at the time, later it was to kill my brothers murderer." Law explained simply.

"Why not report him to the authorities rather than taking the law into your own hands?" Weiss asked with narrowed eyes?

Law couldn't help but chuckle at this. "Doflamingo was in a position of power and had protection from the government, he was untouchable. He committed countless atrocities and everyone knew about it. So I formed an alliance with Straw Hat and went to kill him. You saw how that ended up when you found me in that alley."

"So you weren't a bad pirate, you wanted to stop an evil man and had to break the law to do it?" Ruby asked like she was listening to a fairy tale.

"Ruby, there's no such thing as a good pirate." Weiss snapped.

"That's where you're wrong actually." Law spoke again. "While I wouldn't say that I'm by any stretch of the imagination a good pirate, Straw Hat Luffy is." Law said finishing his meal. "He was stupid as all hell, rash acting and completely insane. But I've never met a better man in my life. He put his life on the line to save complete strangers, fought with everything he had for what he believed was right, and never once did he expect to be repaid for what he did. I asked him to help me with a job that anyone else would have called suicide, but because he saw me as a friend, even though I didn't at the time, he gave me one of his stupid smiles and agreed. That man would happily lay down his life for his friends, and even though Doflamingo beat me and left me in the state you found me in, I have absolutely no doubt that Straw Hat beat him in the end." Standing up Law grabbed his tray and sword and left the four girls with his words, he didn't know why he'd decided to say all that about Luffy, but he really did believe every word.

 **Days Later**

Law yawned as he finished drawing a diagram of the human heart on the chalk board, the morning light was just shining through the windows. Setting the chalk down he walked over to his desk and sat down before grabbing a stack of papers, they were the tests he had only half finished grading and was suppose to give back that morning.

As he began looking over the papers he heard a knock at the door, likely a student wanting to get some help with something. "It's open." He called just loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door. Law didn't bother looking up as he started marking the paper in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Just a few minutes of you time Trafalgar Law." Law stopped his work and slowly looked up at the man standing in front of his desk, he wore a white suit and a white top hat. This was the very same man who he'd run into during his mission to save those students, the man from the grand line. The man grinned, Law notice he was hold a large metal suit case.

Law stared at him for nearly a minute before grabbing a blank sheet of paper and scribbling something on it and tearing off a piece of tape. Standing he walked over to his door and opened it before sticking it to the outside and closing and locking it. Turning back to the man he walked back to his desk. "So you know who I am, but I still don't know you."

The man nodded. "The last time we met I told you that you didn't need to know who I was, now things have changed. My name is Rob Lucci, former leader of CP9. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Law could suppress the look of surprise from appearing on his face. "CP9, the assassination unit. Last I heard about you was after Straw Hatya kicked your asses at Enies Lobby."

Lucci grunted losing his smile. "Indeed, I lost to him, just as I'm sure you would if you fought him. But I didn't come here to talk about the past, instead I've been asked to make you an offer."

"What sort of offer?" Law raised an eyebrow.

"A very simple a lucrative one." Lucci lifted the brief case and set it down on Law's desk before opening it and spinning it around. Inside was a very large amount of money and a scroll. "This is ten million Lien. My employer would like to hire you for an extremely easy job, periodically this scroll will receive a message requesting information about Beacon, it's staff, and possibly it's students. All you need to do is provide said information."

Law picked up the scroll and looked it over, it looked rather ordinary as far as the devices go other than it was a dark gray color rather than white. "And why do you think I'd be willing to sell out secrets to you about Beacon?"

"Because you are only staying at this academy until you have a foot hold here on Remnant. We're offering you that foot hold in exchange for information on people you don't care about. What's your answer Trafalgar Law?" Rob asked looking down at the pirate.

Law was silent for several minutes as he thought over his options. "You have no problems working with a pirate?"

"As far as I can tell you're not a pirate anymore, and I don't work for the World Government anymore either." He replied evenly.

Law nodded before standing up. "Tell you employer they've got a deal Lucci."

 **Elsewhere**

Qrow sipped at his drink in the booth he'd taken over in the local tavern of the small village about fifty miles outside Vale, in his other hand was his scroll with a message from Ozpin. "There's been a large rise in dust theft by the White Fang in Vale, Oz thinks it might be connected to our targets." Qrow thought aloud.

"The White Fang, that's that faunus group of terrorists right?" An extremely large man with a cigar in his mouth asked from the seat across from him. It had been over a week since Qrow had found the man half dead in the forest and about six days since the two had decided to start a partnership. Normally Qrow was completely against working with others but the man had proven extremely competent, as well as powerful. It had only take two days for him to fully recover from his injuries. He hadn't really been all that interested in working together either at first but had realized that he knew absolutely nothing about Remnant quickly after recovering from his injuries.

Qrow wasn't sure how the man had survived without knowing anything about the world but the two soon realized the other had something they wanted, Qrow had information and the large man had power. "Yeah that's them. They usually only hit discriminatory businesses but lately they've been hitting anyone with a pinch of dust to their name." Qrow shrugged earning a grunt in response from the smoking man. That was another thing the two liked about each other, neither was a fan of meaningless chatter.

"So does this mean I finally get to see this Vale you always talk about?" The man took out his cigar to ash it before taking a swing of his own drink.

"Maybe, I wouldn't be surprised if he recalled me sooner than later. It's hard to tell with hi-" Qrow was cut off as a terrified looking man burst into the tavern.

"GRIMM AT THE WALLS!" He shouted causing the villagers inside to begin to panic.

Qrow sighed before grabbing his drink and downing the remaining alcohol in one gulp. "So much for a relaxing drink." He stood up and grabbed his blade which had been leaning on their table. "You coming Croc?"

The massive man took one more long drag from his cigar before dropping it into his half finished glass. "Eh, why not? Better than sitting in this shit hole bar." He said also standing to his feet, he took a moment to look over the giant golden hook that replaced his left hand before following Qrow out of the bar.

 **Sorry for such a long wait everyone but for a while I completely lost my inspiration to write this story, but recently I've been getting back into One Piece and hopefully will get this shit back on track. Leave me a review and tell me what you all think. Until next time.**


End file.
